List of 2005 Hot Wheels
This article is a list of Hot Wheels released in 2005 which consisted of 60 First Editions (20 Realistix, 10 Drop Tops, 10 Blings, 10 Torpedoes and 10 X-Raycers), 10 Track Aces, 10 Segment Series with 5 cars each, 13 Treasure Hunts, 50 Open Stock cars and 4 Mystery Cars. The line had 187 different releases excluding variations. First Editions - Realistix 001 Ford Shelby Cobra Concept 1 /20 002 Mitsubishi Eclipse Concept Car 2 /20 003 Ferrari 575 GTC 3 /20 004 Airy 8 4 /20 005 1969 Pontiac Firebird T/A 5 /20 006 2005 Ford Mustang GT 6 /20 007 1971 Buick Riviera 7 /20 008 Pocket Bikester 8 /20 009 Firestorm 9 /20 010 Acura HSC Concept 10 /20 011 Aston Martin V8 Vantage 11 /20 012 Symbolic 12 /20 013 Formul8r 13 /20 014 Bully Goat 14 /20 015 Split Decision 15 /20 016 Ford Shelby GR-1 Concept 16 /20 017 Cockney Cab II 17 /20 018 `69 Pontiac GTO 18 /20 019 Prototipo Alfa Romeo B.A.T. 9 19 /20 020 Maserati MC12 20 /20 First Editions - Drop Tops 021 Low C-GT 1 /10 022 Lomad (`57 Chevy) 2 /10 023 Curb Side 3 /10 024 Low Carbs 4 /10 025 1963 Corvette Sting Ray 5 /10 026 Flattery 6 /10 027 Mid Drift 7 /10 028 Drop Top 8 /10 029 Speed Bump 9 /10 030 Dodge Super 8 Hemiyo fase 10 /10 First Editions - Blings 031 Chrysler 300C 1 /10 032 Ford Bronco Concept 2 /10 033 L'Bling 3 /10 034 Mercedes-Benz G500 4 /10 035 Quadra-Sound 5 /10 036 Rocket Box 6 /10 037 Hummer H3 7 /10 038 Block O' Wood 8 /10 039 Dodge Magnum R/T 9 /10 040 `67 Chevy II 10 /10 First Editions - Torpedoes 041 Tor-Speedo 1 /10 042 1971 Dodge Charger 2 /10 043 Bullet Nose 3 /10 044 Itso-Skeenie 4 /10 045 Blastous 5 /10 046 Subaru Impreza WRX 6 /10 047 Slider 7 /10 048 Overbored 454T 8 /10 049 Trim TRK 9 /10 050 Willys Coupe 10 /10 First Editions - X-Raycers 051 Ferrari 360 Modena 1 /10 052 Paradigm Shift 2 /10 053 Scion xB 3 /10 054 `69 Chevelle 4 /10 055 Horseplay 5 /10 056 Stockar 6 /10 057 Phantasm 7 /10 058 Vandetta 8 /10 059 Poison Arrow 9 /10 060 Burl-Esque 10 /10 Track Aces 061 Trak-Tune 1 /10 062 Backdraft 2 /10 063 Flashfire 3 /10 064 Power Pipes 4 /10 065 Vulture 5 /10 066 Open Road-ster 6 /10 067 Chevy Stocker 7 /10 068 Power Pistons 8 /10 069 Sling Shot 9 /10 070 Speed Blaster 10 /10 Segment Series Final Runs # Thomassima III 071 # Treadator 072 # Buick Wildcat 073 # Hydrojet 074 # Big Chill 075 Rebel Rides Series # Outsider 076 # Blast Lane 077 # W-Oozie 078 # Scorchin' Scooter 079 # Fright Bike 080 Asphalt Jungle Series # Combat Ambulance 081 # Low Flow 082 # Hardnoze Dodge Neon 083 # Tooned Deora 084 # Anglia Panel 085 Hot Wheels Racing Series # Mustang Cobra 086 # Shadow MK IIa 087 # Pikes Peak Celica 088 # Ford Escort 089 # F-Racer 090 Pin Hedz Series # 1959 Cadillac 091 # `40s Woody 092 # 1964 Chevy Impala 093 # Way 2 Fast 094 # 1956 Ford 095 Red Lines Series # Surfin' S'Cool Bus 096 # Ford Delivery 1932 097 # 8 Crate 098 # Pontiac Bonneville 099 # Tail Dragger 100 Muscle Mania Series # 1971 Plymouth GTX 101 # 1963 T-Bird 102 # 1964 Buick Riviera 103 # 1969 Dodge Charger 104 # 1965 Chevy Impala 105 White Heat Series # 16 Angels 106 # MS-T Suzuka 107 # Whip Creamer II 108 # Phantom Racer 109 # 2002 Autonomy Concept 110 Crazed Clowns Series II # Hardnoze 1949 Merc 111 # Fatbax Shelby Cobra 427 S/c 112 # Cool-One 113 # 1941 Willys Coupe 114 # Blings Dairy Delivery 115 Twenty + Series # Switchback 116 # Power Panel 117 # Boom Box 118 # Cadillac Sixteen 119 # Chevy S-10 'Tooned 120 Treasure Hunts # Purple Passion 121 # `67 Camaro 122 # `58 Corvette 123 # `57 Chevy 124 # `56 Flashsider 125 # `34 3-Window 126 # Mustang Mach I 127 # `67 Pontiac GTO 128 # Rodger Dodger 129 # Morris Cooper 130 # `70 Plymouth Barracuda 131 # Double Demon 132 # Customized VW Drag Bus (Mail-in) 133 2005 Repaints # Phaeton 134 # Fish'd & Chip'd 135 # Vairy 8 136 # Pikes Peak Tacoma 137 # Rigor Motor 138 # Meyers Manx 139 # 2001 Mini Cooper 140 # Ooz Coupe 141 # Volkswagen New Beetle Cup 142 # Steel Flame 143 # Rocket Oil Special 144 # 1932 Ford "Vicky" 145 # Dodge Viper GTS-R 146 # 1957 Cadillac Eldorado Brougham 147 # Humvee 148 # Maelstrom 149 # What-4-2 150 # Evil Twin 151 # Arachnorod 152 # Jester 153 # `47 Chevy Fleetline 154 # `35 Cadillac 155 # 1936 Cord 156 # Talbot Lago 157 # 1932 Bugatti Type 50 158 # Off Track 159 # Shelby Cobra 427 S/C 160 # Baja Bug 161 # Ford GT-40 162 # Lotus Sport Elise 163 # Da'Kar 164 # Power Sander 165 # Sand Stinger 166 # ATV 167 # Hummer H3T 168 # La Troca 169 # 1965 Corvette 170 # `69 El Camino 171 # Shoe Box 172 # Ford Thunderbolt 173 # Tooned Mitsubishi Eclipse 174 # Corvette C6 175 # Dodge Tomahawk 176 # 2001 B Engineering Edonis 177 # Saleen S7 178 # Ford Anglia 179 # 1933 Ford Lo-Boy 180 # `58 Ford Thunderbird 181 # `71 Mustang Funny Car 182 # Plymouth Barracuda 183 Mystery Cars (All Volkswagens) # VW Bug 184 # Baja Bug 185 # Customized VW Drag Truck 186 # Volkswagen New Beetle Cup 187 Category:2005 Hot Wheels